Early Morning
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Jacob/Embry. A morning in Jacob and Embry's lives a couple years after the books/movies end. The happy couple have their own house and Jacob's grown his hair out again.


Embry/Jacob

A/N: This is complete, even though I skipped on the actual sex scene. I leave that to your imagination. Also, a quick little note on Jacob bottoming for Embry, it seems more intimate to me for the bigger of the two to let the smaller take control and top. Just my two cents on that, hope you like it.

* * *

Embry woke up slowly and the first thing he became aware of was the pair of strong arms holding him tight. He smiled, knowing it was Jacob sleeping next to him. A couple of years had passed since the trouble involving the Cullens, much of which the pack had been avoided after Jacob had imprinted on him and stopped chasing Bella.

Now they had their own place and most of the pack had stopped phasing except for Quil because of his imprint on Claire. Not needing to be a wolf any longer, Jacob had grown his hair out again. Embry preferred his imprint with his hair long, which had been all the excuse needed for Jake to stop cutting it.

But at the moment, Embry wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to wake his imprint, but now that he was awake he needed to use the bathroom. So, after a moment of hesitation, he began gently sliding out of Jacob's arms and let out a small sigh of relief when Jacob only mumbled a little and buried his face into his pillow.

After using the bathroom, he slipped some boxers on and spent a few moments staring at Jacob. Sometimes he was unable to believe that he had ended up with Jacob, especially with how long he had been chasing Bella. But somehow they were together and Embry couldn't be happier.

When he had gotten his fill of watching his imprint, Embry glanced at the clock and after seeing the time decided to catch up on some reading. Jacob could be very distracting when he was awake, not that he was going to complain. So he found his favorite chair and sat down to enjoy his book.

After a while, Embry's quiet time was interrupted when he heard Jacob call out, "Em! Embry!"

He quickly stood and headed back toward their room, concerned by the fear in Jacob's voice, "Something wrong, Jake?"

Suddenly Jacob appeared in the doorway to the living room, naked and wide-eyed, and rushed over to wrap Embry in his arms again. Jacob's arms were tight around him, as if he was worried Embry would suddenly disappear, and he buried his head in Embry's neck, letting the scent of his imprint fill his nose. Embry slowly brought his arms up to hug Jake back, confused as to what this was all about.

After a long moment with neither of them saying anything, Jake drew back just enough to look Embry in the eye and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, you're probably confused as hell."

He nodded slowly, but kept his arms around Jake, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Then I woke up and you weren't there and I guess I freaked out a little."

Jake's eyes strayed to the faint scar on his shoulder and Embry knew what was going through his imprint's mind. During the battle with the newborns, he had jumped in front of a newborn that was going after Jake. Jake hadn't seen it coming, but had killed it when Embry hadn't been able to. Unfortunately it had nearly killed Embry and left him with a faint scar on the back of his left shoulder.

Jacob had imprinted right after he had killed the newborn and always felt guilty about what had happened that day. Ever since, he had been very protective of Embry, which he appreciated but sometimes Jacob's protectiveness caused him to worry when he didn't know where Embry was.

Embry grinned and gave his lover a quick kiss, "Its alright. Its actually kind of nice having someone to come after me like that, even if you don't always remember to put your clothes on."

Jake smiled and laughed, moving in a little closer, "That's why you like it so much. Getting to see me in all my glory, losing control over the thought that you might not be safe, and knowing that you are the only one who affects me like that."

He just smirked in response, teasingly saying, "You must think you're something special if you think I like seeing you running around naked."

Suddenly the playfulness was gone from Jake's voice and his answer was serious as he said, "I must be or else how the hell did I end up with you? Honestly, I don't know how I'm so lucky."

Embry blushed and hid his face in Jacob's shoulder even though he was smiling, knowing he would never get over how much Jacob loved him, which caused Jacob to suddenly be playful again as he said, "And I love it when you blush, Em. But I'm getting hungry. Breakfast?"

He snorted, trust Jake to be all lovely-dovey one minute and then ruin the moment, and pulled back with a grin, "Sure, I can put something together, as long as you get dressed first."

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to focus on making breakfast?"

He gave Jake a look that tried to be serious, but was undermined by his smile, "No, afraid you'll get excited and won't be able to stop yourself from dragging me back to bed."

But Jacob was already getting excited, his dick getting hard, but Jacob surprised by saying, "I can't help it that you're so beautiful, Em. But I can wait until after breakfast. We are fucking after breakfast, right?"

Embry gave him a long kiss for that, always loving that Jake was considerate, "Only if I get to fuck you."

Jacob squeezed him tighter before letting him go, his grin somehow getting bigger, "Deal. How do you want me?"

Embry ran his along Jacob's chest and abs, "On your hands and knees so I can take you from behind. But after breakfast, I'm hungry, too."

Jake nodded eagerly and headed back to their bedroom while Embry went to get breakfast started. He really was hungry and he knew Jacob would be too. He knew the rest of the pack would never guess, but Jacob actually loved bottoming as much as topping. So he started making scrambled eggs as Jacob came back, with shorts on, and gave him a quick hug and kiss from behind before sitting down to wait.


End file.
